Blak's Show(Outlaw star edition)
by Blakpanther
Summary: Umm...Its a talk show and its rated PG13 for a few cussing in it... o.o;;
1. Day 1

Disclaimer:I dont own anything on this show   
except Blak... so dont sue me...I am broke   
anyway...  
  
BLAK'S TALK SHOW!!!!  
  
  
*The setting is at a tv station, with chairs and   
a desk. On the desk is Blak, waving at the camera*  
  
Blak: Hi There! this is my first ever Talk show!  
I'll be hopping from anime shows to other anime   
shows! Anyway...onto tonite's show..umm..*squints  
at the cue cards* Aww damnit I can't read them   
from here! Fuck!*pulls out a gun from his desk  
and fires at the cue cards* okay...our first   
guest is Mister Gene Starwind!  
  
*Gene walks in and sits down onto one of the   
chairs"  
  
Blak: Hi...  
  
Gene: Hi Blak!  
  
Blak: Ooookay! Umm... where do you get that   
'sweeeet' caster gun thingy?  
  
Gene: secret *folds his arms*  
  
Blak: aww come on! I want one!  
  
Gene: You ain't having mine  
  
Blak: who did you get it from then?  
  
Gene: Fred...  
  
Blak: Eww...nevermind..I dont wanna know what  
you did to get that...  
  
Gene: what do you mean? You dont think I can   
afford it!?  
  
Blak: well umm... no. By the looks of your damn  
clothes I dont think so...Where the hell did   
you get them...the one dollar store or something?  
  
Gene: Hell naw! *pulls out his caster and aims it  
at Blak* What the hell are you saying!?  
  
Blak: um...*pulls out his gun and aims it at Gene*  
Ha!  
  
Gene: You dumbass..You emptied that out when you   
shot the cue cards...  
  
Blak: oh...yeah...damnit..Bring out Jim Hawking!  
  
*jim walks onto the stage and sits next to Gene*  
  
Jim: Hiya!  
  
Gene: Hey Jim!  
  
Jim: Hiya Gene!  
  
Blak: ... umm...okay...tell me Jim... how the hell   
did you get so damn smart so fast?  
  
Jim: I read alot...  
  
Blak: DUH! What kind of answer was that!? Gah! hold  
up...commercial break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Aisha is standing in a litter box with a big litter  
bag in the background*  
  
Aisha: Cats like me need to keep fresh! So buy Scoop!  
  
*she kicks some kitty litter out of the box*  
  
Aisha: So...umm.. JUST BUY THE DAMN THING! pweaz   
=^-^=  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blak:And we're back! *mummbles,'that commercial   
sucks...' Any way...Lets bring Melfina..uh...no last  
name out!  
  
*melfina walks out and sits on the floor cuz theres   
no more chairs*  
  
Mel: Hi Blak!  
  
Gene: Hey Mel..sit on my lap..its more comfier  
  
Mel: um..okay Gene  
  
*stands up and sits on gene's lap*  
  
Blak: ...  
  
Jim: HEY WHAT THE FUCK! HOW COME I DONT GET TO SIT   
ON YOUR LAP ANYMORE GENE!?!?  
  
Blak: Ooo! naughty language for an eleven year   
old...  
  
Jim: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Gene: umm... your too heavy for me Jim  
  
Jim: NANI!? MELS HEAVIER THEN I AM!  
  
Mel: I'm fat!? Is that it Jim!? Your calling me fat!?  
  
Blak: ...  
  
Gene: Jim! DONT CALL HER FAT! SHES NOT FAT DAMNIT!  
  
Jim: DON'T SHOUT AT ME BECAUSE I'M SMALLER THEN ANY   
ONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM!!!  
  
*a midget elf walks by holding the sign saying,'I'm  
Blak's sister'*  
  
Jim: Okay...I'm the second smallest...  
  
Gene: I dont give a damn how small you are or that   
the fucking midget is Blak's Sis-  
  
Blak: HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!  
  
Gene: BITE ME!!!  
  
*Mel bites Gene's nose*  
  
Gene: Aww Hell! My nose! Mel! What the hell was   
that for!?!  
  
Mel: You said Bite you do I bit you gene...  
  
Jim: shes a dumbass...  
  
Gene: HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Jim: MAKE ME!  
  
Blak: Umm...commercial break again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Suzuka and Fred appear, Suzuka's holding 'berbal  
essencies' Then a song appears.  
  
(hes got the urge! Hes got the urge to Berbal!)  
  
*Fred farts*  
  
(Hes gotta berbal in the shower, for another half   
an hour!)  
  
*Fred Makes a long fart*  
  
Suzuka: Berbal essencies...It makes you wanna   
berbal!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Blak holds his nose as He watches Gene and Jim  
Fight all over the floor*  
  
Blak: Hey Mel... can't you smell Fred's cheese?  
  
Fred: Cheese Where?!?!  
  
Mel: Well..no, I can smell...but I choose not to   
smell it...  
  
Blak: Oooohh...okay...umm...well thats all for   
today! Hopefully we'll get Suzuka, Fred, And   
Aisha here next time! Until later! Buh Bye now!  
  
  
(Reveiw...please..this was my first talk show   
ever..) 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Just like the last fanfic I wrote...I dont own   
anything on this fanfic except for Blak, So please.....DONT  
SUE ME!!! ;  
  
  
Blak's Talk Show Part 2  
  
(The whole scene is at the television station again)  
  
Blak: And welcome back to another Episode of Blak's...thats   
me... Talk show Outlaw Star style! I'm sorry to say   
that our guest, Gene Starwind, from yesterday's show   
is in the hospital because of the arguement between   
him and his comrade, Jim Hawkings! Who, surprisingly   
came out Unharmed during the fight! Anyway,lets bring   
out the kid!  
  
(Jim stomps onto the stage and plops into a chair, folding   
his arms)  
  
Jim: ...  
  
Blak: Hey Jim? Whats the matter?  
  
Jim: ...  
  
Blak: Sore throat? Pierced your tongue? Lost your voice?  
  
Jim: No....you just called me a kid...  
  
Blak: but you are one!  
  
Jim: ...  
  
Blak: Aww...I'm sorry...here...umm...have a lolli pop!  
  
(Blak pulls out a lolli pop and waves it infront of Jim. Jim   
grabs the lolli pop and greedly puts it in his mouth)  
  
Jim: Okay! I'm happy now! ^_^  
  
Blak: *sweatdrops* Umm yeah.... thats nice to hear... now   
um...is it true that you like Aisha?  
  
(Jim still sucks on the lolli pop and nods)  
  
Blak: Well okay! Lets Bring out Aisha Clanclan!  
  
(Aisha walks onto the stage and picks Jim up, hugging him   
until he turns blue)  
  
Aisha: Hi Jimmy!  
  
Jim: Aisha....need....to...*cough* breath...  
  
Aisha: Gomen!  
  
Blak: *sweatdrops* .... Do you do that all the time?  
  
Jim: yeah...*cough* constantly...  
  
Aisha: Umm..Gotta problem with that?  
  
Blak: NO! umm...no problems what so ever...  
  
Jim: heheh...  
  
Aisha: Good...cuz If ya do! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THE CTARL  
CTARL ARMY IS MADE OF!  
  
Blak: Mmmmkay...Anyway...WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUESTS ON OUR   
SHOW! COME OUT CARTMEN AND KENNY!  
  
Cartmen: Ooo! look a fat ass cat person!  
  
Kenny: Mahmumha tehmu hebuto  
  
Blak: Say what?  
  
Cartmen: He said... Shes not fatass! She looks like my mom!  
  
Aisha: DAMN Y'ALL!  
  
(Aisha runs towards kenny and rips his head off)  
  
Aisha: MWAHAHAH!  
  
Kenny: x.x  
  
Cartmen: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!!!  
  
Jim: YOU BASTARD!  
  
(Aisha turns around and glares at Jim)  
  
Jim: Sorry... couldn't help it..  
  
Blak: *sweatdrops even more* ...Ooookay!  
  
Cartmen: Noooooooo! Kennnnnnny!  
  
Aisha: ...  
  
Jim: ...  
  
Blak: ...  
  
Cartmen: what?  
  
Blak: anyway...damn it nevah mind... Commercial!  
  
(jim runs off the stage)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Jim come into the Commercial setting)  
  
Jim: This is Jim Hawkings speaking! Hi! Need luck?   
Need Help? If yeah do...I'M FOR SALE! Thats   
right! Gene wont be around so I'll be here! ^_^  
Call 1-800-buy-jim or go on line and ummm...   
nevermind...I for got to set up a web page :(  
WELL BUY ME! I'M ONLY A PHONE CALL AWAY!  
  
(gilliam) Voice: thats 1-800-buy-jim, the pay is 20   
wongs per day! Call now while hes still   
available!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Jim runs back on stage and Aisha runs Off to find a   
phone)  
  
Aisha: WHATS THAT NUMBER?  
  
Jim: Heheh...  
  
Cartmen: Thats lame! I want my chin pokemon!  
  
Blak: ...  
  
Jim: I'll kill your chinpokemon with my shoe!  
  
Cartmen: Hell no! Me rooster can kill your shoe!  
  
Aisha:(sweatdrops) ...  
  
(Jim chucks his shoe and the rooster, knocking it   
down and breaking it)  
  
Cartmen: HOLY SHIT! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Blak: Oh My God!  
  
Aisha: You killed Rooster!  
  
Cartmen: YOU BASTARD!  
  
Jim: ...  
  
Blak: ummm...I'm taking a break....Trowa from   
Gundam Wing is the new host for today. Come on  
out Trowa!!  
  
(A/N: I'm not putting his name down so I'm using  
his face instead V/.o heheh)  
  
V/.o: hello...  
  
Aisha: Oooo! Trowa-chan!  
  
V/.o: (sweatdrops) ...  
  
Jim: w-wha? What about me? no Jimmy-kun?  
  
Aisha: huh wha? oh...thats old! I like Trowa   
better!  
  
Jim: (pouts) TROWA!!!!   
  
V/.o: ...  
  
(Jim tackles Trowa and throws punches at him.  
the security members, Heero and Duo, take the   
kicking boy into the back stage's cage)  
  
V/.o: thats all for our show to night...  
  
(Fred pops in and shouts around)  
  
Fred: WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE IN THIS  
SHOW!!  
  
V/.o: you are now aren't you?  
  
Fred: .... rip off...  
  
V/.^: heheheh  
  
The End  
  
Author: Watch our gundam wing! your next to be  
talked about! Mwahahah! Be on the look out for  
Blak, Tenki, And A very rarely popping in   
Washu. 


	3. BONUS!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I DON'T own Jim...or the math class ... or my friends ....or the  
school either... or the world... OR barney.. or any of the sings   
mentioned here. If Angie or Aki are reading this... you'll see its   
SORTA familiar. ^.^  
  
*The Setting is in A math class the teacher is sleeping at her desk and ther  
students are foolin' around (if the teacher is reading this...DONT SUE ME! I   
JUST WANTED THIS TO MAKE SENSE!)*  
  
Blak- I'm math is so god damn boring!  
  
Jim- Just pay attention!!!  
  
Blak- YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!  
  
Jim- Yeah ...I can ...  
  
Blak- Well.... Maybe....  
  
*Aki walks over to Blak and Jim*  
  
Aki- Hey My God! We already did this for like 3 YEARS!!  
  
Jim- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!  
  
Blak- *sweatdrops* ...  
  
Aki- *looks around* uh...ok...  
  
Blak- JIM DO SOMETHING EXCITING! SO THE READERS   
WON'T BE BORED!  
  
Jim- umm...okay  
  
*Jim Stands up on one of the desks and poses*  
  
Jim- I AM JIM HAWKING RULER OF THE WORLD!  
  
Blak- *sweatdrops* sits you ass down damn it!  
  
Aki- now THIS is exciting!  
  
Jim- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M DA KING!  
  
Blak- DAMN IT! THATS IT!!!  
  
*Blak stands up and walks into a broom closet. Then He puts on a   
Barney costume and walks out, towards Jim and Aki*  
  
Blak- DUN MAKE ME SING THE GAY SONG!  
  
Aki- now this is funny1 and getting better! ^.^I would use my   
common sense and make you guys stop, but it's lost right now,  
heheheh...  
  
Jim- Noooooooo!  
  
Blak- I LUV Y--  
  
Jim- OH MY GOD! I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!  
  
Aki- Hey Jim, your weaknesses are really weak!  
  
Blak- ...  
  
Jim- GAH! ATLEAST THE SONG STOPPED!  
  
*Blak opens his mouth to continue singing*  
  
Jim- OH GOD NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Blak- YOU...LOVE ME. WHERE A GREAT BIG FAMILY!  
  
*Aki Puts on some ear plugs as Angie walks towards the group*  
  
Angie- OH MY GOSH! What'z going on in here!? Ewwww... The   
Barney song x.x  
  
*Angie smacks Blak and thats the mic*  
  
Blak- Ack!  
  
Angie- This is the song that never ends, la la la la la la la~  
  
Blak- Oooo!  
  
*Blak joins Angie in singing*  
  
Angie and Blak- This is the song that never ends! Yes is goes on and   
off my friends! Some people started singing it not   
knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it   
forever just because this is the ...yada yada ya!  
  
Jim- UGH! I'M GOING DEAF!  
  
~End of math class~  
  
A/n- Angie and Aki Said I COULD posted it on here ^.^ So you   
can't sue me! Heheh... This was all done in really done in  
math class! This ish just a bonus until I can think of sometthing   
for the next episode... Oh and Aki...Angie, I Did Change this a   
bit because this is OUTLAW STAR and not GUNDAM WING,  
Jim's from outlaw star and Trowa was from Gundam wing, No  
Duh! ^.^ Well, I'll Try To finish the next episode of... BLAK'S  
TALK SHOW!!! 


End file.
